OS073
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick's hunt for the Legendary Birds takes six weeks, but their return to Kumquat Island is delayed. The Legendary Birds were invaded, attacked, and injured causing them to act violently and erratically, preventing travel on the ocean from being remotely safe. It takes the beasts two weeks to calm down before waters are safe again. Nick finds himself angry at Yazmyne, saying had she just beaten Luana the first time, none of this would have happened. Yazmyne takes the sly comment on stride. She tells Nick he knows seeing the Legendary Birds was amazing. Nick doesn't comment on it because he cannot deny it. '' ''As soon as they return to Kumquat Island, Yazmyne notes that it has been eight weeks since they've been on the island and she can challenge Luana again. The two return to Luana's resort, and the meet Luana again. Yazmyne makes things quick and she presents the images of the three Legendary Birds. Yazmyne goes on a rant about how difficult it was to photograph each bird. She says that she just wanted to show Luana to prove that she did it. She doesn't want a battle immediately. She just wants to go to register in a new hotel room and sleep after the nightmare of two months she has had. '' ''Luana looks at the images with amazement and shows Yazmyne her own images that she took of the Legendary birds. Luana's pictures are of lesser quality and were taken from much farther away. Luana makes sure Yazmyne realize that some people go months to take a picture of one bird. It takes some people years to take pictures of these birds. Not only did Yazmyne do that, but she took high quality close-up images. She battled all three of them and survived. Yazmyne turns to Nick and insists that she had some help. '' ''Luana says that Yazmyne has earned the right to challenge her gym again. There will be another vetting process when she's ready for the rematch, but until then, she welcomes Nick and Yazmyne back to her hotel to stay as long as they need. '' ''Yazmyne and Nick take up Luana's offer. More than for them, Yazmyne and Nick have all of their Pokemon enjoy the luxuries of the spas for Pokemon. Yazmyne tells her Pokemon she wants them all to take time off. They will resume training in the coming days, but after the two months they've had, they could all use a break. '' ''The Pokemon having free time quickly proves problematic as Zorua returns to some of her own Illusion tricks and she has a new partner in crime in the form of Gastly. As Yazmyne and Nick enjoy the island, Cydney arrives after having conquered the Trovita Island Gym. Her travel was delayed for two weeks due to erratic stormy conditions. Yazmyne and Nick are silent as they know they are responsible. The three of them catch up, and Cydney reveals that she's here to take on the Kumquat Island Gym. Yazmyne and Nick agree not to spoil the surprises, but they tell Cydney that Luana's gym is arguably the most fun of the archipelago. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick return to Kumquat Island after two months and Yazmyne is allowed to re-challenge Luana's gym *Yazmyne clears Luana's second set of three tasks but declines to have a rematch immediately *Cydney is revealed to have arrived on Kumquat Island and will be challenging Luana Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras Category:The Orange Saga